


The Prophecy

by BumblePrime217



Series: The Lost Age [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag This, Optimus is obsessed with the prophecy, The Prophecy - Freeform, The Prophecy of Unicron, The Prophecy of the Coming of Cybertron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblePrime217/pseuds/BumblePrime217
Summary: “Yeah, take some advice from an old timer like me: lay off a bit. A bot like you is gonna live a lot longer than me. That also gives you some time to see if the prophecy is real or not. Got it?”-“Evidence. I sensed something shift in the Matrix, and my hypothesis is that the prophecy is finally in play.”-“Well Spike, Sam, it is a legend like no other. Before time, there were two beings. One was a bringer of peace: Primus. But the other was the complete opposite, a chaos bringer by the name of Unicron."-There is a prophecy foretelling the Coming of Primus and Unicron with Earth in the center of these events. The wielder of the Sword of Judgement and the Vector Shield will rise to bring peace to the universe.But at a price.Only one world survives, Earth or Cybertron.





	The Prophecy

I Planet Cybertron I

THE SEA OF RUST

“What are we even doing here Optimus? We were lucky to survive the last storm.”

“Old friend, this place is the clue to find our answers.”

“Don’t you get it, we’ve been searching for eons about the validity of the prophecy, and the Sword of Judgment.”

The two arrived at a secured door, the new Prime kicked it open, the object landing with a thud.

“Ironhide, you’re just going to have to trust me. Deep within my spark, the Matrix, I saw it. Along with the Vector Shield. The legend is real, we just have to keep waiting.”

Ironhide stood on standby, Optimus trying to find clues but finding none. The weapons then received a transmission. The Prime walked over to his friend and leaned a little on the entrance. “Is everything ok?”

“The Ark is nearly complete.”

Optimus’ optics widened in surprise, “Really now? That was shorter than I expected.”

“Well that’s because you invested yourself in the legend. You might not know this, but doing that to yourself might pass the time a little.”

“Oh. I see.”

“Yeah, take some advice from an old timer like me: lay off a bit. A bot like you is gonna live a lot longer than me. That also gives you some time to see if the prophecy is real or not. Got it?”

“Got it.”

-

I Mobile Base Charr I

ACCELERATION CHAMBER

“Thank you for this secret arrangement Wreck-Gar.”

“No problem there Optimus. I could’ve just turn yah in with all of those units for yah head, but I value our friendship. So what do yah need?”

“Evidence. I sensed something shift in the Matrix, and my hypothesis is that the prophecy is finally in play.”

The Junkion shifted and gave a quick peek outside. “My thoughts exactly. Here’s a tip: A blue marble planet in the next star system. Yah can’t miss it. Could’ve sworn I saw a what I thought I saw.”

“The chaos bringer. Then my hypothesis is correct. I must go to that planet and protect it at all costs. It will not share the same fate as Cybertron.”

“Look I understand you blame yourself for that tragedy, but don’t push yourself too hard.”

“I wont my friend. Now I must return to the Ark… but can you take me back there on your ship?”

-

I Planet Earth I

VELOCITY CITY

On top of a high-rise building sat two humans and Optimus Prime.

“So what is this prophecy you’re so crazy about?”

“Well Spike, Sam, it is a legend like no other. Before time, there were two beings. One was a bringer of peace: Primus. But the other was the complete opposite, a chaos bringer by the name of Unicron.

Legend has it that remnants of the chaos bringer’s body drifted off into the unknown, carrying dangerous weapons known as dark energon, and the Dead Matrix. An artifact that holds forbidden and unspeakable powers. The Dead Matrix, once activated by dark energon, would destroy the universe.

There will be two times the chaos bringer comes to this planet, first to take back what is his, and the second to destroy it. The legend does not explain some of the events after. Making it unclear about his whereabouts, but it does foretell the coming of Cybertron. It’s mission to destroy this planet due to Unicron’s corruption. And legend has it, that one who is worthy, will wield the Sword of Judgement, and the Vector Shield, to bring peace to the universe forever.”

Silence.

“It is also said that Earth is their sister.

More Silence.

“Well Prime,” Spike began, “If we had a legend like that, it’d be written in some kind of fanfic.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
